Crashing Waves
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Juvia is a mermaid simply enjoying her life with her friends until one day when she meets her enemy the sharkfolks. They eat her kind for a living but something about this particular dark haired sharkboy sparks interests in the blue mermaid now they have to figure out if they can make this relationship work or one of them might die trying. Based on yuuba's beautifu mermaid drawings
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to make the mermaid au into a multi-fic instead of just one massive one-shot considering how long it had became. This is based off of Yuuba's beautiful drawings and It's been a long time waiting I'm sorry for that but It's here now :D lol Enjoy my lovelies. _

* * *

Juvia sat in her usual spot on the ocean floor admiring the tropical fish floating around her head. She smiled holding a hand for one of the fish to sit on. Her favorite, a blue gray fish swam over, and began nuzzling her face. The mermaid smiled and pushed it away slightly.

"Now you know you should be afraid of Juvia fishy," the fish only continued nuzzling the mermaid making her laugh. Mermaids didn't tend to have fish for friends considering they were their main source of food but some odd ones did. Juvia preferred to stick with seaweed and fish that weren't her favorite colors when choosing her meals like her friend here. She would never eat him, he was too pretty.

She began picking some ocean flowers putting a yellow one in her floating blue hair. She grabbed a smaller one tying it around her fish friend with some seaweed. The fish began shaking trying to remove it only making Juvia laugh harder. The fish started jumping around her face trying to tell her something.

"What is it?" Then she felt it, movement in the water behind her. Several feet behind she felt a school coming. Juvia felt her heart constrict. She quickly grabbed her fish friend swimming as fast as she could away from the oncoming danger, but they were already on her the best she could do was hide behind a large rock.

Her fish friend began wiggling in her hands not enjoying the confined space. "Shhh, please Juvia can't let them know we're here." The fish stopped wiggling momentarily looking at her. She dared look around the corner seeing what she feared most. A school of sharkfolk, she felt her body grow cold. If they find her she's dead.

She quickly went back behind her rock trying to think of an escape route without catching their notice. She looked around; currently they were in a coral reef. If she could duck and weave fast enough they wouldn't be able to keep up. Hopefully one of their fins would get stuck and she'd lose them. That was a crummy plan basing most of it on luck but right now that's all she had, without her sisters for help, she couldn't exactly attack.

"I smell something." She made a little squeak quickly covering her mouth. They noticed her already, damn it, she was out of time now. She glanced around the rock noticing there were three of them, two boys and a female. Any hope she held she could feel it leaving her body when she noticed just how outnumbered she was. Juvia clenched her fist. Damn it if she was going to die today she would die trying!

"We should split up and look. We haven't had a good meal in a while." The dark haired one grinned maliciously. The others agreed and started swimming in opposite directions. Two of them were heading her way the other one was luckily swimming away from her. She held her breath as she noticed one of them swimming a couple of rocks away from hers. It was the dark haired one from earlier. Then she felt her heart speed up.

No. Out of everything that was happening to her now just no! This couldn't be happening. Why was he attractive?! She couldn't let herself think like that! The mermaid held her breath as he swam right past her. Luck actually seemed slightly on her side his other friend was also swimming farther away from her. Currently it was only her and the dark haired shark. One on one, now those odds she could work with. Juvia noticed him sniffing looking around trying to find her. At that very moment the fish bit her trying to break free from her grasp. She hadn't noticed she was squeezing the poor thing, but now she was doomed. Her blood would give her away. The shark instantly turned towards her giving her his early malicious grin. That thing she said about luck was a lie because it was not on her side, at all.

She jolted from the rock swimming as fast as her tail would let her. She knew he was right behind her, but she wouldn't dare look back to see. Her only hope of escaping would be to dodge him and hopefully lose him in the coral's reef. Juvia swam even faster with renewed hope. She ducked and weaved through the coral's pushing herself through the small openings, hoping he was too big to follow her. After a while when she felt slightly safe she dared look back noticing she was alone. She found another rock sliding down its surface to sit on the oceans floor catching her breath.

"Come out come out where ever you are little mermaid," Her heart went cold. She sobbed a little into her hand. After all that work he was still right behind her. She was so very tired, that escape took all her energy, this was it. She cried a little remembering her friends Lucy and Gajeel, she wouldn't be able to tell them how much they meant to her. So many others she would never get to see again like Meredy, Jellal, and Levy.

"Gotcha!" She looked up to see the sharkboy behind the rock she was hiding behind. Up close she noticed all the little details that she missed earlier. How his hair was inky black floating around his head and how his eyes were a beautiful dark grey the same color she loved. At least if she was going to die it would be from someone handsome. She had to stay positive somehow, right? He swam closer to her face. She felt the tears begin spilling down her cheeks. No matter how handsome he was she didn't want to die. She began shaking slightly at her imminent death.

"Oi, stop looking like that! I… I'm gonna eat you so… stop making that face!" Gray felt his face flush. He hadn't eaten a mermaid in a while and he was starving, but he couldn't with her making that face! Damn it she was beautiful all mermaids were but she was on a different level, with her big blue eyes currently glistening with tears and her pretty blue hair floating around her in long waves. Why did she have to have that damn flower in her hair making her look even more innocent and cute?! He felt his stomach growl. Nope no matter how beautiful she was he was going to eat her.

He grabbed her shoulders and he felt her shaking. She was making this rather difficult. He'll just have to explain how the world worked. Make it easier on her make her understand, "Okay listen closely because I won't repeat myself. It's a simple rule, eat or be eaten. Your fate is to end up in my stomach so stop looking like that. Just close your eyes, and I promise to make it short and sweet."

"Okay," She breathed out softly placing her hands over her eyes ready for the end.

Fuck! She somehow became even cuter then before! Another day without food it seemed, he wasn't going to last at this rate. He let go of her, "You spoiled my appetite. Next time there won't be any mercy got it?!"

"What?" There was no way she heard him right.

"Go before I change my mind!" He growled showing off his razor sharp teeth forcing her to gasp in fear. She noticed his face was slightly red. She swam away slightly ready to escape, but he looked so morose she couldn't leave him. Even if he was going to eat her he had decided to let her go for some reason. She looked at his stomach noticing his ribs were protruding slightly showing how skinny he was becoming. He hadn't eaten in a while and yet he still chose to let her live.

Juvia swam up to him slowly with him looking at her curiously before placing a chaste kiss on his lips quickly bolting as fast as she could back home. She felt her face heat up, she's never been so bold before, but she liked it. Alright this was a new Juvia! She narrowly escaped death and this was her reward to be a better mermaid. When she reached her home she noticed Lucy sitting at her desk writing. She swam up to the girl hugging her as tightly as she could with all her might.

"Juvia? What's up… could you… please let go… I… can't breathe." The blue mermaid let go of her friend smiling. She never thought she'd see her again but there they both were alive and well.

"Juvia is just so glad to see you Lucy," She smiled at the blonde with tears in her eyes as she began sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde quickly pulled her into an embrace without question ready to comfort her friend.

* * *

"Gray did you find her?" Lyon swam up to him looking desperate. They were all desperate at this point they hadn't eaten in over a month they needed food. He sighed; he shouldn't have let her go.

"No I lost her" Gray looked at Lyon from under his eyelashes seeing him clench his fist.

"We'll get the next one. Don't beat yourself up over this," Lyon patted Gray on the shoulder smiling sadly. Gray felt a pang in his chest, how could he put that mermaid over his brother and sister? Ultear also swam up to meet them. Great now he had to break the news to her as well.

"Did you find her?" Ultear looked at him expectantly.

"No" he looked down not able to look either of them in the eye for what he's done.

"It's okay Gray the next one for sure." Ultear smiled swimming ahead of them already on the search. Lyon followed leaving Gray alone with his choice. Gray looked to where he let the blue mermaid leave remembering the kiss she gave him. Damn it, she has really fucked him up more than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a little short sorry about that, but I should be updating this again later this week so worry not my friend :D Have some much needed Juvia Gajeel brotp feels. I feel like this friendship doesn't get enough much needed love _

* * *

It had been a month since Juvia's near death experience. She was wary leaving anywhere by herself without at least one of her friends accompanying her. She was currently with her friends Lucy and Meredy finally having gathered the courage to tell them about what happened that day, and about the sharkboy she met. They all sat around in a grove playing with the seaweed.

"He was so beautiful guys and he let Juvia go free!" She still didn't understand why he let her go when he was so obviously hungry, but she wasn't going to question his motives.

"I still can't believe you left with a kiss," Lucy smiled at Juvia with a wicked grin egging her crush on. Juvia only blushed at her friends.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about it though. He is a shark after all. I don't approve Juvia," Meredy frowned being the only smart one of the bunch.

"Guys! Hey, it feels like forever since I've seen all of you!" Juvia looked over at Levy coming their way and noticed Gajeel right behind her, always protecting the little seal from danger. Ironic considering his kind ate her kind, reminding Juvia of her current situation.

"Hello Levy-san, Gajeel-kun" She smiled at the new comers. Levy swam over to Lucy hugging her and Gajeel stopped by Juvia patting her on the shoulder.

"Lu-chan I have to show you this beautiful reef I found the other day with Gajeel! Come on," the small seal started pulling on Lucy's hand obviously eager to show her forgetting everybody else in her excitement.

"We can't just leave everybody," Lucy looked at the other girls for help.

"I'd like to go too if you don't mind Levy," Meredy looked at her innocently. The younger mermaid wanting to make more friends, she wasn't very social with her only close friend being Juvia, but she wanted to try.

"Of course! Juvia would you like to come too?" Levy looked at the other blue haired girl smiling.

"No it's okay, Juvia will just stay here with Gajeel-kun you guys go ahead." She waved to them as they went swimming in the same direction the two had come.

"Sup Juvia," She looked over to see Gajeel watching her. It wasn't often Juvia chose to stay behind. The orca could tell that she wanted to talk.

"It's been a while Gajeel-kun. Can I ask you a question?" She looked over at him sheepishly with her nerves dropping her usual manner of speech.

"Hmm?" She didn't usually talk so openly with Gajeel. They were both more comfortable not talking about their feelings. Gajeel looked at her curiously, always there for her.

"Umm… well… Juvia may have met somebody," she felt the blood rushing to her face, looking everywhere but at Gajeel's face.

"Alright what's his name? Do I need to beat someone up?" She finally made eye contact noticing how serious he was.

"No, Juvia was just… wanting some advice," She felt her heart speed up nervous about what he'll say about her new crush. He glared at her knowing something was bothering the mermaid.

"Just spit it out already."

"Juvia likes a sharkboy!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. The mermaid hadn't intended to tell him so bluntly she had wanted to break it to him gentler.

"Juvia are you crazy?!" She noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Well he didn't eat me before and Gajeel-kun can't get mad at me! You have the very same relationship with Levy-san so don't you dare reprimand Juvia!"

"Hey don't compare orcas to sharks! We are not even close to the same! If he even tastes a little bit of your blood he'll go into bloodlust and kill you. Do you have no self-preservation to just willingly go into danger like that?"

Juvia looked away knowing he was right but she couldn't help who she liked. "Don't worry Gajeel-kun Juvia hasn't seen him again."

"Wait you actually talked to this guy? How are you alive?!" Sharks weren't known for their casual conversation with mermaids.

"He let Juvia go which is what I was trying to tell you before you blew up," she crossed her arms over her chest giving him a heated look causing him to look sheepish.

"Oh well you know I care for ya so I may have blown up a bit when I thought you were in danger." Juvia watched Gajeel as he fidgeted uncomfortable about the situation. He really was the big brother she always wanted. She smiled at him giving him a one armed hug from where they sat next to each other he tensed at her touch but then relaxed after a minute of her holding him before awkwardly patting her hand.

"It's okay, Juvia just wanted to know how yours and Levy-sans relationship was like," She smiled kindly at the orca. He sighed giving her a slight smile. She was the persistent type so he might as well give her what she wanted.

"Okay I guess I can tell ya, but don't get any ideas about you and sharkboy," he pointed a finger at her to make sure she understood. She nodded her head rapidly grinning at him. He frowned knowing she still intended to do something about the shark but he decided to tell her the story of how he first met Levy anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three is here :D yay I didn't take forever to update look at me go lol. I hope you guys are ready for more mermaid sharkboy Gruvia because here it is. Enjoy _

* * *

After their conversation Juvia felt a lot more confidence about seeing the sharkboy again. She stopped swimming. Not that she would meet the shark boy again. She frowned, she hadn't thought about that. She probably wouldn't ever see him again. She began swimming absent mindedly. This had been the first time she had swum out alone since the incident with the sharks. She had been swimming aimlessly when she realized she was back where she originally was when she had first caught sight of the sharks. She noticed the grey and blue fish from earlier swimming around still with the flower on its head. She smiled sitting down on the same rock from earlier.

"Hello fishy," the fish swam over to her with a slight wiggle. She brought her palm out and the fish sat on her hand just like earlier. "You were very mean earlier you know? You almost got Juvia killed."

The fish gave her an oblivious look not understanding what she said.

"Juvia?"

She spun around as fast as she could. That wasn't her fish friend talking. There, behind her the source of the voice. It was the sharkboy from earlier. She shot up swimming away from him watching him as she backed away before her back hit a rock stopping her retreat. He moved around the rock he was standing behind casually taking a seat on the rock she had just vacated grinning at her. "Is that your name?"

Was he making light conversation with her to force her to calm down and then once she was calm he would strike and kill her?!

"Relax I'm not going to eat you. I just had a meal a few days ago that should last me at least three weeks."

She gave him a curious look not understanding the sharkfolks eating habits.

"Am I the only one who is going to be talking?"

"Juvia was just wondering how your eating habits worked. How can you go three weeks without eating?" She still occupied the spot several feet in front of him not daring to move closer, not yet at least.

"You gonna stay as far from me as possible?" He reclined on the rock placing his hands behind him swishing his tail back and forth showing his intentions of letting her be, "killer sharkfolk digest slower than normal sharks allowing us to go longer between meals. A good thing for your kind considering we don't have to eat as much, also good for us considering how allusive you guys are." He smiled at her devilishly answering her question.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd might find you here," Her fish friend from earlier had dared what she wouldn't by swimming closer to him. He swatted at the fish, but it only rested on the spot next to him. He hissed at it only causing the fish to wiggle at him. He frowned looking back her. She laughed at him then sobered remembering who he was. Her enemy. Her crush. Oh she was just screwed either way! She should just talk. Yeah conversation would be the best thing for her now.

"Why would you want to find Juvia if you already ate?" She was still very confused by his actions, finally deciding to sit down in front of her new rock, letting her guard down slightly. She was still ready to run away if she needed too.

He sighed frowning, "You really gonna make me spell it out? I wanted to see you again mermaid."

She blushed understanding what he was saying but not quite comprehending. Why would he want to see her? There was no way he liked her like she liked him. Was there? She dared let herself hope for the first time, "Yes."

"Huh? Yes you need me to spell it out?" He looked at her like she was an idiot making her laugh at how expressive he was.

"Not that, yes Juvia is my name." She smiled kindly finally deciding to trust him for now.

"Why do you talk in third person?" She looked at him in surprise. It wasn't the first time she's gotten that question but she still didn't really know how to answer it. She just shrugged her shoulders at him causing him to grin at her.

"You're weird."

"Perhaps but you were the one to seek Juvia out," She smiled leaning closer to him from her spot on the rock wall.

"Tsk, I just thought you'd be interesting to talk to that's all. Oi why'd you kiss me back then?"

She perked up in embarrassment, it wasn't often she performed such bold actions and honestly she had only done it because he looked so sad and she didn't want to leave him.

"Juvia didn't think she would see you again and you looked so sad Juvia couldn't help it." She looked away sheepishly scratching her cheek with one finger.

She didn't notice his wicked grin, as she was looking away he took the opportunity to mess with the little mermaid. He swam up to her quickly pinning her to the rock behind her. She instantly jolted up feeling her heart beat faster in fear. He skimmed his nose along her collarbone then smiled at her.

"You can't do things like that fishgirl and leave. Don't you know not to tease a shark?" If he wasn't going to kill her, his smile surely would, either way he was going to be her death. She felt her heart racing for different reasons now, with him this close she could see little details about him. The gills on the side of his neck how they moved as he breathed, and how he was wearing silver arm bracers that made his eyes seem more grey then black. His shark toothed necklace dangling along his collarbone. He also had several small scars running across his body and even some big ones. There was one above his left eye and his biggest was a giant x on his side. She wanted to learn the secrets behind all his scars.

"No words for me now mermaid?"

"You know Juvia's name use it!" his nicknames were getting on her nerves.

"Am I irritating you _Juvia_? I didn't think you'd actually be so aggressive with me." The way he said her name running so richly off his tongue, damn it he was going to be her end!

"Yes! You never told Juvia your name either." She looked away not wanting him to know how much she enjoyed their easy banter and to hide the flush she knew was dusting her cheeks.

"GRAY!" He quickly leapt away from her. His face completely changed from playful to serious from the sound of the voice in the distance.

"It doesn't matter mermaid, we shouldn't interact anymore. My curiosity is sated we won't meet again." He swam away just as quickly as he had jumped her earlier leaving her alone with her fish and erratic heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the long wait but school has been pretty hectic lately. As a reward for making you guys wait so long I made this one longer then usual so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy some stalker Juvia because she's the best lol and some Jellal Juvia brotp moments because lets be honest there aren't enough of those. :D _

* * *

She went to that spot nearly every day after their meeting but he never came back, much to her dismay. She knew with all her heart that they shouldn't interact. His kind wasn't meant to associate with hers. They worked as well together as water and oil but she still thought about him all the time. Her heart sped up every time she remembered his grey eyes or even just his voice.

Gray, that was his name. He didn't tell her but the way he reacted to that call it had to be it. She smiled thinking it fit him perfectly. She loved the color and it described him well. She sighed; he wasn't leaving her thoughts easily.

She left their spot swimming aimlessly trying to distract her thoughts. She noticed the scenery around her had begun to change from green seaweeds to more icy terrain. She must have been swimming longer then she had intended, but she might as well enjoy the scenery while she was there. She swam around the glaciers observing the beautiful crystallized water around her. The ice was several miles away from her own home but it was a nice distraction for her so she pressed onward without any concern.

She swam around finding an ice cave and swimming inside to find beautiful crystal icicles dangling all around her. She spun in a circle looking at them from all angles only to stop spinning when she was facing at the entrance she had just entered to see a very angry shark in front of her. She gasped holding her breath.

"What are you doing here?!" He swam over to her covering her mouth looking around him. "Are you crazy?! You'll be killed if you stay here!" he whispered angrily to her grabbing her wrist guiding her out of the cave. He ducked and weaved around the large ice glaciers', stopping every so often to make sure no one was around. She must have stumbled in the sharkfolk home by accident. He swam rapidly his worry showing in his frantic movement. After they were several miles away from the ice did he drop her hand. Turning towards her in anger with a snarl on his lips.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have no self-preservation? Why would you come here?" He was angry with her but she was just glad to see him again. She smiled at him throwing her arms around him forcing him into an embrace. She took his smell in enjoying every second she was allowed with the sharkboy no matter how little it may be every moment was precious to her. She completely ignored the fact of her life being in danger for the boy in front of her.

He sighed feeling his stomach rumble and her close presence. She smelled so good and he hadn't eaten in a while. This was exactly why they couldn't be friends. He swallowed resisting the urge to subdue her. To make her his own and consume every last inch of her. He clenched his jaw in anger. Damn it when did she start to mean something to him?! He pushed on her shoulders to look at her face with concern.

"Juvia what were you doing?" He had to know why she was still bothering with him.

"Juvia was just swimming around aimlessly when she found the ice, and I just wanted to see it because it was so beautiful. Juvia didn't know it was the sharks home." She looked so innocent he couldn't stay angry at her. She looked so delicious. Stop! He gripped her shoulders making her wince. Good maybe then she'd finally understand why they couldn't be together.

"Well now you know, so stay away!" He doesn't understand his words anymore then she probably did. Usually it was a miracle for game to come swimming to them and his stomach was currently arguing with his brain about his decision to save her. But when he saw her there he had instantly felt a pain in his chest when he saw her swimming around their home carelessly. She was completely in danger of dying right there in front of him, by him. He hasn't felt this way for a mermaid before or anyone that he didn't deeply care about. He doesn't want to see her hurt but she didn't seem to have any concern for her own wellbeing.

"Juvia is just glad to see you Gray-sama," She smiled brightly at him taking his breath away. Damn it, she can't say his name so sweetly; it only made him want to stay by her side, when he couldn't. She was making this difficult for him. His stomach let him know about its presence again. _Thank you I know you're hungry just shut up_, He thought angrily. If his brain wasn't going to understand why they shouldn't be together his stomach would surely remind them all.

"I told you we shouldn't interact. If I lose control of my hunger you'll be the first one in danger," as he was currently enduring that battle now.

"I only want to be your friend," She looked down at her hands feeling so lost. She's never had these kinds of feelings before she didn't know how to deal with them. She just wanted them gone or requited. He grabbed one of her hands making her look into his silver eyes.

"We can't be friends," He told her sternly.

"But you want to be friends too, Juvia can tell!"

"That doesn't mean we should!"

"Please," she whispered looking at their joined hands. She just wanted to at least be his friend if nothing else. He sighed and she could hear the annoyance in his voice. She was proud of herself she was starting to understand the shark.

"Damn it, stop making that face! I'll take you back to that spot where we met, but that's as far as our interactions will go," He looked away in anger annoyed at her persistence. Her entire face lit up making him realize once again how beautiful she was.

Juvia was sad but she was also grateful for anytime she was able to get with the sharkboy. She threw her arms around him squeezing the breath out of him. He didn't mind until his stomach growled. He growled in frustration trying to pull her back if not for his stomach then for his lungs sake, but she took his breath away regardless if she was hugging him or not at least this way he could hold her.

* * *

Juvia sat in her room looking out the window watching the other mermaids play in the courtyard. She lived in a palace with all the other mermaids in her shoal. It had to be so large to hold all of the mermaids that lived there. Thanks to Jellal there was a good number of rescued merpeople leaving here. She heard a knock on her door twisting around to answer, "Come in."

She saw Jellal come in smiling at her in greeting, "How are you?"

"Juvia is fine," she looked out the window not wanting to open up about her true feelings. It felt odd she usually told him everything they were about as close as she was with Gajeel.

"Are you really, because everyone has been asking about you and I myself am also concerned. You've been acting differently for the past month. Are you still concerned about that scare you had with those sharkfolk a while back?"

Jellal always concerned with his mermaids. She couldn't brush him off when he was the only reason she and Gajeel were alive right now. She bit her lip in frustration realizing she needed to talk to someone. She looked back at him with a forlorn look.

"Juvia is sad because she met the sharkboy again and he was very nice to Juvia but he doesn't want to be my friend." She smiled sadly at him feeling her eyes tear up. "Juvia knows it's for the best but my heart won't listen to reason." She clenched her fist to her chest trying to sooth the ache that had started to build there just talking about the sharkboy.

"What you need is time. Time always eases the ache," he smiled at her but she could see the smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. Did he understand what she was going through?

"Jellal are you speaking from experience?"

He perked up and she saw the slight pink in his cheeks.

"Well there was this one time with a nurse shark. I think I might have changed her preference to fish after she tried to take a bite of me though," he scratched his head laughing at the memory.

"Is that where you got that scar on your shoulder?" Jellal never opened up about his past and now that he felt so open she wanted to get all the information she could get. He understood her dilemma and she wanted advice to help ease the ache.

"This one," he pointed to it, "yeah that was her. I think the thing I'll remember most about her was that vibrant red hair. It was so beautiful," he seemed lost in his memories, "but that's not what this is about. I'm here for you."

"Did it get better after you left your nurse shark?" she watched as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Not really but It has gotten better with time so I promise the ache will ease and you'll move on for the better," he stood up ready to leave her alone again.

"Wait," she quickly jolted up before he could leaving pulling him into an embrace, "Thank you and Juvia is sorry about your shark too. I'm sure we'll both figure out how to make it work." She let go of him noticing a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Just don't do anything dangerous Juvia," he patted her head before leaving her with her thoughts.

She sat back down near her window thinking about the sharkboy. She smiled well if he wasn't going to come to her she might as well go to him! She started to gather a few things before she made her journey to the ice caves where she knew he lived. She had to mask her scent for one or else it would give her away before anything else. Once she had everything gathered she stood in front of her mirror. The blue mermaid did seem paler then usual and if she was honest she wasn't eating as much as she should be. Okay time to stop moping and take action.

She found some perfume Gajeel had given to her to help mask her scent. He'd given it to her when they were younger in Jose's group but she never felt the need to use it. She smiled at the memory. Once she felt satisfied she swam out.

She flew out her window as fast as she could with hope that no one would question where she was going. Lucky enough for her they only waved at her as she passed. She slowed down once she was out of the mermaid's home taking her time getting to the ice caves. She watched as the vibrant colors of coral slowly turned into dark greys and white. The water around her was starting to chill and she knew she was getting close.

Juvia slowly approached the ice caves not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She was only here to observe the shark. The mermaid wasn't bold enough to actually talk to him yet not with how angry she was sure he would be by seeing her here. He was so angry the last time. It may have been a while ago but she wouldn't forget his ire easily. His teeth were still scary to her. She started to move slowly within the ice cave through the tunnels making sure to keep note of all the turns. She needed to get out of here without his assistance this time.

She hid behind a corner when she heard voices. They passed by her none of them of who she wanted to see. She quickly made her way around the cave searching for Gray. She found him alone in a room filled with trinkets. He seemed to be eating. She felt her heart race she would have to be careful that he wouldn't see her or he might actually attack her. She watched as he frowned at the food in his hand throwing it away leaving only the bone.

She watched him making sure no one noticed her presence. While watching she noticed a white haired shark entered the room opposite her. She quickly hid behind the wall for a second making sure he didn't see her face from around the corner. He started striking up conversation with the dark haired shark. Even from her perspective she could see they were arguing. Then suddenly they were fighting. Who knew sharks were so violent even with each other! She watched as they threw punches then they just stopped. Gray spat leaving a trail of pink in the water. He shook hands with the other shark smiling. She was now very confused but he seemed happy so she would accept it.

He was alone again in the room. She just watched him wanting to get to know the shark better. She frowned; wait wasn't this kind of creepy? Was she crossing a line?! She started pulling at her hair. Was she a stalker?! She looked up to see him sitting in the room. Why was he alone? She desperately wanted to go to him, to comfort him. He seemed sad alone in the room. He jolted up and she quickly went back behind the wall. Did he notice her? She heard a door click shut and turned to see the room was empty. Well she didn't really learn much but just seeing him was enough for her. She quickly made her retreat slipping out the shark's home without being noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Haha I'm getting better at these updates! Hopefully I can keep this up, but I leave no promises because I have two tests coming up next week. I tried to keep up the longer chapters however so that makes up for time right? lol Here is some more Gruvia mermaid feels._

* * *

The blue mermaid watched the shark several times after her first observation always taking precaution not to get caught. She sighed no longer content with just watching him. She learned he didn't like talking much to others and that the white haired shark was his brother. There was another shark a female with dark hair at first Juvia was wary of her but later learned she was just a sister to her Gray-sama.

She just wanted to be his friend why wouldn't he let them. After one of her longer visits to his home she left and went to visit the rocks. Juvia had begun to lose hope of ever actually seeing him again, interacting with him again. She was sure the last time was the last time she had just hoped otherwise. He still consumed her thoughts no matter how much she tried to do anything else. He was obviously serious about staying away but that didn't seem to matter to her heart, although she was sure the seeing him but not actually getting to be with him was only making the matter worse for herself. She grabbed her chest thinking about him, again.

"I knew I'd find you here." He must be consuming more of her thoughts then she had assumed. Now she was imagining his voice.

"You ignoring me fishgirl?" She jumped when she felt a tongue against her ear, scrambling away from her rock. She grabbed her chest trying to still her frantic heart, sure that he could hear it with how loud it was throbbing in her own ears. He laughed at her taking her seat, again.

"Whaa? What are you doing here? You said you shouldn't talk to Juvia," she was in shock and slightly embarrassed at her own reaction. He laughed at her again louder this time.

"Don't question my actions mermaid I'll do what I want, and my curiosity hasn't been sated so here I am," he threw his arms encompassing the entire area they were in. He was nonchalant but she could tell there was more he wasn't telling her, by the way his brow didn't quite relax and his fidgety movements. The mermaid was beginning to learn about her sharkboy. His actions were relaxed but something in his face showed how serious their interactions were to him. She prayed to Poseidon that he hadn't noticed her presence in the ice caves. She smiled broadly though then bit her lip thinking about it, not wanting to show him how happy that made her if she did he might leave again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushed realizing she had failed and was still smiling like an idiot.

"Juvia is happy that you decided to see me," this time she let herself smile brightly at him. He looked at her in shock blushing slightly too embarrassed to admit how pretty he thought she was when she smiled.

"Yeah well don't take it personally it's only because you're weird," He looked away from her hoping she didn't notice his flush. Juvia looked at him closely seeing pink dusting his cheeks, smiling to herself. She was starting to understand the sharkboy and she was proud of herself. He wouldn't admit but he liked her just like she liked him. Feeling empowered by his embarrassment she swam right in front of him pulling his face to hers. He jolted back in shock when he realized what she was doing but didn't push her away.

She pressed her lips to his taking her time with this kiss. This wasn't like the first one which was quick with no meaning, this one was slow and exploring. She opened her mouth slightly licking his lip before taking a soft bite making him groan low. He opened his own mouth inviting her. She licked his teeth noticing how sharp they were. She would have to be careful not to prick herself or this could become dangerous. His own tongue explored the inside of her mouth nibbling her lip gently making sure not to cut her with his teeth. She moaned into his mouth enjoying the feeling of him so close. They continued until they were thoroughly out of breath. They pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

He quickly dropped his hands when he realized he had moved them to her hips feeling bashful at his reactions. They shouldn't be doing this they weren't meant to be. She frowned noticing his reaction.

"Did you not enjoy it?" She moved her hands behind her back moving away from him.

"What? No that's not the problem, it was great it's just we shouldn't. We can't actually. I'm a killer shark my kind eats your kind. I have no choice, I can't eat anything else or I'll die," He seemed angry. She didn't like the face he was making, she much preferred his smile.

"I want to be your friend!" She placed her hands on his tail leaning her face into his showing him how determined she was. He stared at her surprised by her actions. She would never cease to surprise him it seemed and just when he thought he finally understood her. He smiled sadly how could he deny her when she looked so honest, but they shouldn't.

"Why would you want to be my friend, mermaid?" He arched one brow curious by her answer. He was sure it was going to be interesting at least.

"Because Juvia likes you," annoyed he wasn't using her name, "and if we can't be anything else Juvia wants to at least be your friend!" She looked at him with her eyes wide expectantly. He leaned his own head forward resting his forehead on hers. She blushed at his actions and he gave her a devilish smile.

"You don't know what you're asking for Juvia but," he couldn't believe he was letting this happen, "sure."

He practically purred her name making her go weak in the tail. She pulled him into a tight embrace. He seemed surprised before he started to awkwardly pat her back making her laugh. These back and forth of emotions were fun but also exhausting.

"Then let's meet here tomorrow at the same time," She pulled back looking at his face. He gave her a droll look but smiled a little.

"Alright fishgirl I'll see you here tomorrow."

They waved goodbye to each other before departing. Juvia touched her lips as she swam home. She couldn't believe how bold she was with him! She couldn't wait to tell her friends about today.

* * *

They had been meeting each other nearly every day. Juvia had learned so much about the sharkboy but there was still something she hadn't learned quite yet. Today she was determined to learn about them, Juvia gathered her courage and asked him about his scars, "Where did you get that one?"

She pointed to the one above his left eye. He looked up as if he could actually see it above his eyebrows and answered. "I got this one from my brother Lyon, the white haired shark, he was with me that day," the day he was going to eat her, "uhh anyway, and we were having a fight in an ice cave. We were pretty aggressive and he pushed me hard against the ice wall. One of the icicles fell cutting me," he laughed out loud at the memory, "Lyon was so scared he stopped throwing punches with all the blood floating around, but that only allowed me to knock him out cold for being a dick."

She laughed at his story. Having watched the two earlier she could definitely see that happening. Still wanting to learn more she pointed to the biggest one at his side, "And that one?"

His smile turned to a scowl. No longer was he jovial but melancholy. "This one I'd rather not talk about."

The mermaid stopped smiling pulling him into a hug, "Juvia is sorry she didn't mean to bring back bad memories for Gray-sama."

He awkwardly patted her back before pushing her away, he noticed how sincere her face was. He stared at her for a minute before coming to a decision, "It was from an accident that killed my teacher. She was pretty much my mother really, taking me in. Lyon's not really my brother she just took him in at the same time. This is confusing let me just start from the beginning. I've known Lyon since we were kids. He lived in the same school as me. It was a relatively large group of sharkfolk, I believe it was five families. Mine and Lyon's families were both a part of it. Well one day our school got attacked by a group of humans trying to steal our tails. They killed everyone except Lyon and me and that's where Ur found us. She saved us, teaching us how to survive from humans, how to hunt, and even helped me with my anger issues. But all I wanted to do was take down those humans that had killed my parents. I still have a problem with humans just not to the same extent. She did this all while even raising her own daughter, Ultear, she was there with us as well, the dark haired girl. Anyway in one of my hunts to kill humans Ur went after me trying to stop me but I ended up getting her killed while earning this scar."

Juvia held her breath seeing the pain in his eyes. She grabbed one of his hands squeezing to show her support. He looked over at her smiling slightly. "I've never told anybody that. Feel special fishgirl."

She smiled at his teasing seeing him go back to his old self. He dropped his arms, where they had been gripping her shoulders, into his lap looking at her, "Enough about me tell me something I don't know about you."

She decided to give just as serious a story as his own, "Juvia was sad before she met you." She stated bluntly with no preamble. He gave her a quizzical look confused.

"You seemed pretty happy when I saw you mermaid."

"No Juvia has never truly been happy. My parents were also killed in an accident when I was very young. I don't even remember them I was so young," she seemed to grow lost in her memories looking away from the shark, "The only reason Juvia survived was because of Gajeel. He was part of a rogue group that collected orphans. He noticed we were around the same age and that José was looking for a powerful mermaid to join them. Juvia still doesn't know what he wanted from us but Juvia didn't have anywhere else to go so I joined them. They taught me to hunt and I became a great killer, but Juvia wasn't happy. Eventually the group disbanded and Gajeel and Juvia wondered around aimlessly helping each other until Gajeel tried to kill and eat a little seal but," she smiled looking at him pointedly, "much like our situation he couldn't do it. She ended up introducing him to her friends and of course he brought me along with him. Juvia was glad to have found other mermaids but Juvia was never really happy. There wasn't any reason for Juvia to be there other than Gajeel and he had Levy-san so Juvia felt unneeded. Juvia played along but… I had no purpose." She stared off lost in her memories of the past.

He's never seen her so morose before and he didn't like it. Someone like her deserved to smile and the thought of her never smiling made his heart constrict in pain. He placed a hand on her face turning it back to him. She stared at him sadly before giving him a small smile.

"But Juvia is happy now so thank you Gray-sama for giving me true happiness," a single tear fell down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. They were getting dangerously close and he couldn't seem to care. He knew they shouldn't be getting this friendly but now that his stomach wasn't currently rumbling he couldn't seem to find a good reason not to be with her.


End file.
